take me home where I belong
by originalluv
Summary: As Sandor lays alone dying, his last vision is of the little bird that he always desired to set free and what could have happened if she had accepted his offer.
Sandor lay against the rocks, body bruised and broken. He could just barely see the retreating from of Arya disappearing over the hill. He attempted to get up but his body refused to cooperate and he was wracked with spasms of debilitating pain, using what little energy he had left to curse Arya and that female knight.

Death couldn't come quick enough...or easy enough, for that matter. He had tried desperately to infuriated the Stark girl, but to no avail - she had left him to die a slow death, alone.

A violent cough shook him, salty liquid filling his mouth. He spat, spit and blood mixing as it dribbling down his face. _So this is it. This is the end for me._

He struggled with each breath, his vision blurring as he felt his lifeblood seeping into the ground beneath him. A memory flashed through his mind, a young girl with red hair, afraid of him and yet appreciative of his protection.

 _I would have been good to her._ His thoughts were growing fuzzy and he struggled to keep focused, picturing Sansa's small white face. His breathing became more shallow as his eyelids grew heavier. His time had come.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Wake up."_ The soft voice whispered in his ear, warm breath tickling his face. Sandor blinked as he sat up in the soft bed, silk sheets wrapped around his body. He caught sight of someone beside him and glanced over at the red-headed girl perched atop the bed.

"I thought you were going to sleep the day away." A shy smile spread across her lips as he stared in confusion. "I was tempted to let you sleep longer but you told me that you had much to accomplish today. Remember, I have to go into town for supplies so it will be a few hours before I get home."

Leaning towards him, her lips gently brushed his cheek before she disappearing through the door. He sat in confusion until a sudden flood of memories filled his mind, rushing in all at once - their wedding day, the first shy kiss shared as husband and wife, their wedding night...

A smile formed on his lips as he recalled the silky touch of her skin. _So she chose to come with me._ The realization of it filled his heart with gladness and he quickly crawled from the bed, eager to get to work.

The sun beat down upon him, burning hot as sweat rolled down his back, muscles aching from the hard work. Sandor paused, laying aside the ax and heading towards the well. He quickly hauled up the bucket and took a swing, the cool water easing his dry throat. Pouring the rest of the water over his bare chest, he let the bucket drop back down and turned back to his woodpile. A movement drew his glance and he grinned as Sansa and the maid came into view.

It didn't take them long to approach the house and he hurried to relieve his wife from her burdens. The maid barely glanced at him before taking the supplies and scuttling into the house.

"She will get use to you. We just have to give her more time." Sansa touched his face, softly tracing the scars. "These are all people see if you but it isn't what I see." She placed her hand over his heart, her skin cool despite the long walk from town. "I see what is in here, who you truly are. That's the person who I trust, the one who kept me safe when I had no one else to turn to."

Sansa gazed up at him, her eyes full of love."I was so terrified when you came to me during Blackwater, I didn't know if I could trust you. But after my mother and brother..." She paused, closing her eyes to hold the emotions at bay. "You brought me here, gave me a home and most of all, you gave me love."

Sandor stroked her cheek with his thumb, pushing aside a wayward lock of hair. Gently he kissed her, drawing her close. He felt her lips lift up in a smile and he pulled back to look at her beautiful face.

"I am so sorry, I have to get started or else I will not get anything done." Regret filled her voice as she pulled away from him, heading to the house. He watched her, the sun bringing out the deep coppery streaks in her hair. With a sigh, he turned back to his ax.

Sandor leaned back, his belly full of good food and equally good beer. Sansa sat before the fire, hunched over her sewing. Deep in concentration, she did not even realize how intently he watched her. He was quite sure that he had never been this happy before, even the fire held no fear for him now.

"Damn!" The word barely audible as Sansa set to work trying to untangle the thread. He sat forward, watching as her deft fingers made quick work of it in the dimming light. Once she detangled the thread, she picked up the needle and proceeded to stab the cloth. It was only a minute before the thread tangled again. She leaned closer to the fire, yanking on the thread.

With a smile, Sandor crossed the room and touched her shoulder. She glanced up at him and laid aside her sewing. "It is pretty late, isn't it?" She said, standing up. "I can get an early start tomorrow." She smiled coyly at him, grasping his hand. "I think it's time for bed." Her eyes were shy as he followed her down the hallway.

Sandor lay still, the warmth of Sansa's skin electrifying. She was nestled in his arms, head against his chest as she slept soundly. He could feel the beat of her heart, so close to his.

"So little bird, I did free you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She stirred, moving closer to him. He smiled in the darkness as she softly snored.

 _This must be what perfection feels like._ Softly stroking her hair, he relaxed, closing his eyes with a feeling of contentment he had never known. It seemed like forever before he finally succumbed to the weariness.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pain shot through his body, silently screaming as he fought for air. His finger clawed at the ground as his mouth filled, blood gurgling in his throat. He convulsed, desperate to breathe but suffocating in the silence. Tiny specks circled above, waiting for the impending feast. In the distance, he could just make out a figure.

 _That little Stark whelp came back to see me die._ He choked, the blood filling his lungs until there was no air left in them. A tear slid down his cheek leaving a path amid the dirt and blood that caked his skin as his body jerked. _Goodbye little bird..._ The thought passed through his muddled mind quickly and finally the movements ceased as the ravens descended _._


End file.
